


The Gift of Promises

by MuscleMemory



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Emotions, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Malec Secret Santa 2017, Sexy Times, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: “It’s absolutely outstanding, Alexander, I’m… speechless.” He looked back down at it, not missing Alec’s tiny, relieved smile, wondering how he could ever doubt that this gift wasn’t the most thoughtful and exceptional he had ever received, completely astonished at how Alec kept thinking of such unique gifts and how determined and talented he was to create them himself, meaning more to Magnus than he could hope to express.





	The Gift of Promises

Giving gifts is something he has relished in ever since one day in summer when he picked flowers and made a chaplet of them for Isabelle, watching her eyes brighten up, her smile so big and brilliant it lit up her whole face. She squealed in excitement and ran back into the Institute to show their parents, and she wore it until their mother insisted the flowers were too withered to keep any longer.

He made sure to never miss her birthday, or later on the mundane traditional gift giving occasions Izzy was more fascinated with and excited about than him, or Jace when he joined their family, but Alec made sure to always get something for her, Max, and Jace, even though his parabatai to be, insisted he didn’t need anything. He didn’t stick to such events, either, wanting to surprise them whenever he thought of something he hoped they would like.

Soon it became a competition between them all to find the better gift for each other, all in good fun, of course. And sometimes they missed the events due to Shadowhunter business. But they made sure to find something extra special afterwards, always striving to put a smile on each other’s faces, chasing away sadness and pain they endured aplenty, if only for a moment.

And now there was Magnus.

And Alec had been antsy about finding a birthday gift for him. What does he get someone who has, and can have anything he could ever want? He had pondered for weeks, getting more and more restless, thinking he would never find something good and Magnus would say he liked it but it would soon be forgotten because it was dumb or unoriginal, or simply terrible. Eventually he confided in Jace and Izzy who knew something was troubling him, but all he got was ‘Don’t worry, you’ll find something he will love, just because it’s from you’ and ‘Well, just find something that doesn’t exist yet’, and all he did was roll his eyes, making sure they knew how unhelpful they were.

Until Jace’s words hit him full force and he called him a genius - in secret - and the next day he had some free time, he started right away. He always liked making things, like the chaplet, like figures or weapons he carved from wood. It was as personal and unique as something could be, made by his own hands. Something that doesn’t exist yet. And he put all the time and care into it that he could, once finished, starting on the next one right away.

Magnus had opened the wooden box, wrapped with a blue satin ribbon, his hands shaking ever so lightly, holding his breath, his heart pounding at least as hard as Alec’s had been, and his eyes had lost their glamour as he stared at the object inside the box, squinting subtly in a silent question, widening with sudden realization, and he took out the long silver chain with the smooth silver arrow head, tiny pieces of diamonds embedded within, gleaming motley as light hit them, and he looked at Alec wondrously, sparks of liquid shining in his golden eyes.

Alec could finally breathe again, took the chain from him and fastened it around his neck, feeling the goosebumps on Magnus’ skin as his fingers brushed against him, making his insides shake joyously, and he brought up the arrowhead and dropped a kiss on it, smiled at his love and kissed his lips. Magnus made love to him abundantly that night, making sure Alec would not ever be able to doubt how much that gift, in all its significance, meant to him. He hadn’t taken it off since.

~~~

They didn’t manage to spend Christmas Eve or Morning together, but Boxing Day was all theirs, and they left Head of the Institute responsibilities and High Warlock duties far behind, enjoying festivities around the globe, delicious food and drinks, and self-indulgent make out sessions whenever they felt like it, which was most of the time.

In the evening they portaled back to the loft, and the moment they had both been waiting for arose, making them hurry to get their gifts. They couldn’t decide who should go first to open his, so they opened them simultaneously, anticipation high, smiles wide and hands grabbing and ripping shiny paper, covering the floor around them, until Alec was gazing open-mouthed at the black quiver with a deep red embroidery, held devoutly in his hands, smoother and lighter than any material he’d ever possessed, equipped with ebony arrows, and when he pulled one out, he could see the blood red spiraling pattern all around it, glowing as he rolled it in his hand. Magnus explained later that he made them indestructible, infusing the arrowheads with special magic to kill demons even more efficiently.

Magnus’ eyes were fixed on the box with the snow globe inside. Not just any, of course, he knew right away that Alec had made it himself, how else could it be? He took it out - big enough to hold it with both of his hands, attached to a beautifully carved wooden podest - staring at its interior. The glass seemed shiny and delicate, yet strong enough to not break easily, and inside he spotted five small figures. Clary, Izzy, Jace, Alec, and himself. They were standing on a battlefield, their weapons drawn, Magnus’ magic surrounding his hands, a hill in the background, a wolf - Lucian! - on top of it at sunset, a dragon flying above them. The ‘snow’ was glittering like pearls and Magnus was completely speechless.

“I meant to include more people, but I ran out of time and space.”

Magnus blinked, glancing up at Alec’s face, the soft, slightly apologetic expression he saw making him frown in disbelief, taking him another moment to find his voice again.

“It’s absolutely outstanding, Alexander, I’m… speechless.” He looked back down at it, not missing Alec’s tiny, relieved smile, wondering how he could ever doubt that this gift wasn’t the most thoughtful and exceptional he had ever received, completely astonished at how Alec kept thinking of such unique gifts and how determined and talented he was to create them himself, meaning more to Magnus than he could hope to express.

“There’s more, here.” Alec’s voice was so tender when he felt his hands closing around his own, tiny, prickly rivulets ran all along his arms, expanding over his body, his eyes glued to Alec’s face, then dropping as Alec took the globe out of its wooden podest, which Magnus had thought to be fixed, revealing the globe to be even bigger than he assumed, and turned it around, the battlefield vanishing, another image of two figures embracing and kissing each other emerging, golden glitter falling all around them. It took him an instant to realize who the two men were and Magnus stared at them even more stunned than before.

“Alexander…” His voice came out as a mere astounded whisper.

“D’you like it?”

Magnus’ mouth opened wider, a strangled laugh escaping him, unable to comprehend how his Shadowhunter could still be doubting himself, or how great Magnus’ shock and joy was about getting something so magical and extraordinary, Alec put such work into he couldn’t even fathom how he had found the time to create it.

He took a deep breath and put the globe back into its wooden podest, their side staying upside, and carefully placed it in the middle of the couch table, where it was surrounded by candlelight, illuminating it magnificently.

He placed his hands each side on Alec’s hips and drew him in closer, their bodies pressing flush together, Alec’s arms enclosing his waist, hazel nebulas lost in golden orbits.

Alec’s soft breathing was ragged and winded, never failing to affect Magnus in a way so tender, yet intense and unusual, he would revel in the sensations for a long time to come.

His hands slid up Alec’s sides slowly, turned towards his chest and upwards over his collarbones to his neck, cradling around it, his fingers spreading to reach his jaw, and stilled.

“I couldn’t adore it more if I tried. Thank you so much, Alexander.”

He saw the joy glistening in Alec’s eyes, their mouths sliding together perfectly, Alec’s fingers digging into his back, his hands running into Alec’s hair, breathy moans and wet kissing sounds filling their ears.

“Thank you so much for my gift, as well, it’s amazing.” Alec drew back breathlessly, needing to tell him, and Magnus acknowledged it with a small nod, tugging his head closer immediately, the desire to kiss him stronger than ever, and he pushed him down on the soft carpet in front of the fireplace, waving his hand to rekindle the flames.

Clothes were soon scattered all around them, hands stroking, kneading and scratching flushed, damp skin, shiny, swollen lips smiling between loving, teasing and hungry kisses, their bodies grinding and arching, sliding slickly intertwined, fire crackling mingling with blissful moans, intensifying with every avid move, chasing the ultimate height of their pleasure.

They stayed entangled in front of the fire, watching each other’s faces, caressing each other’s cooling bodies reverently, Alec playing with the arrow necklace on Magnus’ chest, kissing eyelids, noses and cheeks, hearts fluttering, smiling, eyes flashing ardently with devotion and rapture.

Until Alec licked his lips in need of something to drink. When he saw the way Magnus looked eager and mischievous, he knew water was off the table. Magnus quickly made various Christmas cocktails, and Alec tried them all, making his lover smile appeased whenever he liked the taste of one, Magnus himself preferring to drink them from Alec’s mouth.

~~~

Mostly empty cocktail glasses lie and stand all around them, the air smelling of various spices, cream, chocolate, nuts and fire, and light sweat, remaining from their afterglow.

Alec’s head is resting on a sofa cushion, Magnus’ body his blanket, his mouth sending delicious sparks through him, his tongue and teeth all over his deflect rune, slowly but surely wrecking him, his hands clenching and unclenching, digging into the skin of Magnus’ thigh and butt, pulling sweet moans from his throat.

His head is hazy, made of cotton and clouds. He feels light and hot, happy, delighted. Magnus’ fingers are tangled in his hair, pulling and caressing, slowly turning his body into a trembling mess.

He feels Magnus move before his mouth covers his, his tongue prying his lips apart, slipping inside, the taste of cinnamon, orange, and alcohol filling his senses, and Magnus, always Magnus. His fingers brush up along Magnus’ spine, muscles contracting under his hands, soft moans echoing, swallowed by greedy mouths.

Suddenly Magnus is gone and Alec frowns confused, his mind too sluggish to follow. He blinks an eye open, turning his head slowly, heavier than usually, spotting the hand that grabs a half-filled glass and brings it to Magnus’ mouth, and suddenly his face is back, hovering above Alec’s and he opens his mouth lightly, the liquid spilling over Alec’s lips, parting them reflexively, more of the cocktail splashing into his mouth, followed by an eager tongue, lapping it up, coaxing him into another sloppy, dirty kiss that leaves his head spinning.

Magnus moves back once more, and when Alec’s mind catches up, he notices the other man’s not moving at all. He doesn’t understand and opens his eyes slightly, Magnus’ face, disheveled and mesmerizing, eyes ablaze with affection and lust, appearing in front of him.

He’s watching him emphatically, his cat eyes hypnotic, and though Alec’s too drunk to form proper thoughts quickly, his body reacts in an all too familiar way, sending jolts of wonder and pleasure through him.

He feels Magnus’ hand on his face now, his fingers softly dancing along his jaw, cheek and temple, his thumb carding over his eyebrow scar, further to his ear, rubbing his earlobe softly, sending mad tingles over his skin.

“If you could change one thing about your life, about yourself, what would you?”

Magnus watches him attentively, entranced by Alec’s endearing, rumpled, sensuous appearance, never tired of seeing him completely relaxed, his mind free of darkness, just feeling, doing whatever he desires; no inhibitions, nerves, or fears. He never wants to see fear in his hazel depths when he’s looking at him.

There’s a slight crease between Alec’s eyebrows and he moves his other hand up to smooth his skin again, smiling softly at the addled expression on his love’s beautiful, flushed face, the light of the flames dancing over his skin.

“Alexander?” Maybe he’s more drunk than he realized.

Alec licks his lips, his nose and cheek twitching and Magnus observes every tiny movement of his face, not wanting to miss anything.

“Your mouth’s not on mine… I’d change that.” His voice is deep, hoarse, and a little slurred, making Magnus chuckle softly.

“Not what I meant, Alexander.” He leans down to kiss Alec’s nose dimple, thinking he may not get a proper answer out of him tonight, not minding one bit, the thought randomly shooting into his head earlier.

He busies himself kissing a trail over his lips, chin and down his throat.

“I’d change m’name… t’fit yours.”

Magnus’ head shoots up, leaving it spinning, his body riddled with tingling sensations. Alec’s voice was barely a whisper, but the words pierced straight into his soul.

He swallows, staring at Alec’s closed eyes, his voice quivering when he speaks. “What did you say?”

He doesn’t get an answer, the sinking feeling spreading inside him that his Shadowhunter drifted into sweet oblivion. He chews his lip, watching him for a minute, then sighs and decides to try and wake him up, promising silently to make it up to him. He kisses him over and over, and when Alec merely stirs a little, he decides to play a little bit dirty, a soft blue spark shooting from his thumb and forefinger into Alec’s hip, his eyes flying open. And he feels a little bad, and amused at the baffled look on Alec’s face.

“Hey, beautiful.” He kisses him softly and Alec seems placated instantly, making him smile.

“Do you remember what you said a few minutes ago?”

He watches the deep frown forming on his face, the soft shake of his head. “I said nothing.”

Magnus hums. “Didn’t sound like nothing to me. You really can’t remember?”

His heart sinks a little when Alec shakes his head again, still seemingly confused.

“Well, it doesn’t matter… right now.” It matters so much he’s screaming inside, but he will wait, breach it again tomorrow, when they’re sober.

He slides his hands back into Alec’s hair, kissing him deeply, smiling when his arms embrace him, holding him close. He glides his mouth over Alec’s jaw to his neck, wanting to finish what he’d started earlier, his tongue pushing out to trace the beloved rune, when he hears an almost indiscernible whisper, freezing him.

He moves up to look at Alec again, who seems oblivious, eyes closed like before, as relaxed as could be. Is he fucking with me?

“What did you say?”

“Nothing.”

“Stop saying nothing, Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” Magnus says mock-sternly, still trying to figure out what he heard, or if it was really just his imagination, but his keen senses don’t usually trick him like this.

“Lightwood-Bane,” comes the faint reply.

Magnus’ head is spiraling. “What?”

“Nothing.”

Magnus is staring down at him, ready to burst, unleash something crazy, he feels a little crazy.

Alec’s eyes open, a burst of laughter leaving his mouth, making Magnus look sour.

“This isn’t funny, Alec.” It is a little, hilarious even.

“No… bit complicated… like marriage with you’d be.” His voice is still soft and raspy, driving Magnus into thinking he might have fallen asleep earlier and is dreaming this.

“What?” He knows he’s repeating himself, but he’s completely taken aback by this very curious, mind-boggling development.

“Y’know… ‘cause of stuff, the Clave ‘n things.” Is he honestly smirking at him?

Alec’s hands come up, cupping his face, pulling gently, and Magnus, though still more than puzzled and shocked, gives in, returning the kiss for a moment.

“Alec…” He swallows hard, feeling a twinge of insecurity, his eyes searching Alec’s for the truth.

Alec’s expression changes, his eyes emitting sincerity and affirmation, encasing Magnus’ unsteady heart, filling him with undeniable bliss.

“I love you so much.” Alec’s voice is full of emotion, reflecting in his beautiful eyes, touching Magnus in the most profound, wholesome manner.

“I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone, or thought I could.” Magnus is fighting tears now, closing the distance between them hurriedly as Alec moves upwards to meet him, their kiss searing, full of promises they know they’ll keep, just as long as they’re together.


End file.
